Safe & Sound
by EndlessWonderland
Summary: Song-fic of "Safe & Sound" covered by Me vs. Gravity It's set during the War. T for blood.


**I once again am hit with Writer's Block so this is a little drabble One-shot I came up with when I was listening to Me Vs. Gravity's cover of "Safe & Sound" originally by Taylor Swift. It's just something I came up with. It's between Hidan and Shi. It isn't going to happen most likely, I just kind of felt down again... Hope you guys like.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Shi. Nothing else is mine, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Safe & Sound**

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
when I said, "I'll never let you go"_

"Come on Aniki. You… you promised. You promised me…" I cried softly, tears beginning to pool in my crimson eyes and slowly spill over.

Hidan lay on the ground, blood spilling from his mouth and a giant hole in his stomach, up near his chest skimming the bottom of his heart, causing it to become fatal near instant. I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually think I could take on the reanimated Kakazu all by myself.

I was only 16, and I knew that I wasn't strong enough and yet I was stupid and still attempted to fight him. It resulted in me losing a large portion of my chakra and getting myself cut up and bruised. Kakazu had nearly killed me if it hadn't of been for my older brother to fly in at that exact moment and take the fatal blow to the chest.

It should've been me. I should be the one bleeding on the floor and not Hidan, not my brother.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

The black tentacles of Kakazu where the horrible things that mortally wounded Hidan. They stabbed and clawed and beat everything they attacked. The other ninja who had tried attacking him where doomed to a gory demise.

His tentacles attacked like shadows; coming out of nowhere and disappearing just as fast. They where unpredictable on where and when and who they would attack next.

They had nearly killed me, but Hidan took the fall and now they were taking my light away.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Don't leave me here… alone Aniki." I begged, trying to summon up enough chakra to seal the wound. He just lay there and continued to bleed in my arms.

He looked into my eyes, his own beautiful purple ones glazed over with pain, "Sorry Imouto." He whispered, his breath coming in short gasps of pain with those two words. He was in immense pain and I couldn't take it away because I didn't have enough chakra.

And he simply refused to be healed. He said it would be best. It would be best if he died tonight. He was crazy. I told him it was the pain talking, and that I would go get a medical ninja to heal him and he'd be back on his feet in no time.

He refused to have help.

_Just close your eyes  
the sun is going down  
you'll be alright_

"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright." I whispered almost inaudibly to him, my words becoming breathy and short as I continued to cry. I held his head in my lap, my scythe on the floor beside his bloodied one.

I noticed it was getting darker. I looked up from where we were hidden and saw the sun was sinking below the horizon, turning the bodies of the fighting ninja into shadows. They were still attempting to kill Kakazu.

I felt Hidan twitch and then his hand moved to the side of my face, smearing blood onto my cheek, "Our… sunset. Remember?" he coughed out, more blood spilling from his lips. My brother's complexion became paler and paler with the more blood he was losing.

I nodded my head, the memory only bringing more tears to my eyes, "I remember." I hiccupped out, smoothing his damp hair from his warm face. He hardly let his hair get messy. He liked it smoothed back, but the fight had caused it to fall over his eyes.

I felt him cough and when I looked down his eyelids where fluttering. I pushed what remaining chakra I could give into his body and it soothed the pain momentarily.

_No one can hurt you now  
come morning light  
you and I'll be safe and sound_

We were safe as far as I knew. I had carried my wounded brother to thick brush and laid him in the space there, where I crawled in and held him.

"Just hang on until its morning. When morning comes we'll get help. You need to stay alive as long as you can. Please aniki." I whispered to him, laying my forehead on his, squeezing my eyes shut as tears from my eyes slid down his cheeks.

"I promise. Hang on and you'll be safe and sound." I promised him again, looking him in the eyes. They were beginning to lose the light in them.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

I saw my brother shift his head to the side, but I gently pulled it back so I continued to look into his eyes, "Please don't lose your sight of me." I told him, my clothing was covered in his blood, my white hair was patched in it from where he had touched it, and my hands and arms where streaked red.

He gave me a crooked smile, the blood trailing from his lips, "Still… feisty." He gave a pained chuckle. I smiled back, feeling the heat of the fire jutsu that Kakazu specialized in. I felt his chakra and I shuddered at it.

That terrible chakra cost my brother his life.

I focused my attention onto my brother once more. I pushed the sounds of the war out of my head and blocked them out. I ignored the fighting that was going on just three yards away.

_Hold on to this lullaby  
_

I felt Hidan shudder again and when I looked into his eyes, he was panting fast. I saw him twitch and the wound continued to bleed.

"Please… Please Hidan. Don't do this to me. I just found you and now I'm going to lose you." I sobbed, bringing his head closer to my chest.

He gasped out, "Sorry baby girl." he shuddered and I found myself with blood being spattered onto my face as he coughed again.

I looked down into his face. He was white as a ghost. He would pass soon. My brother was an immortal. He wasn't supposed to die. But I guess an immortal has their weaknesses as well.

"Sing for… me." he made his final request. I bit onto my bottom lip to keep a sob from coming out as it bubbled in my chest.

"Warusa baka ni no uddopekka. Kyou mon anake. Moriboro darake okotta uddo godo…_" _I stopped as I took in a shaky breath, "Kuchibashi wo doku ni kaeta. Komatta uddopekka…" I broke off again, unable to sing anymore.

He gave me a crooked smile, "That's my…girl." He whispered.

The light in his eyes dimmed even further until it was just a small spark, "I love you Shi… you… you're the best little… little sister… anyone could have. I'm going to… to miss you…" he told me softly, his voice raspy from the blood.

"No. no please," I begged, bringing him closer to me. I held his upper body on my lap and his head was resting on my shoulder, "I love you too. So much aniki. I love you, I love you, I love you…" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut.

I reopened them to see his eyes fixated on my face.

"Sssh…" his weak and shaky fingers wiped my tears away, "No more crying… I'm alright. I can hear… mom… and dad…" he told me. I saw tears begin to form in my brother's eyes. They pooled in his dull eyes.

I brought his face close to mine, holding his hand to my cheek.

_Even when music's gone_

I felt my brother give a large sigh and then his hand went limp against my cheek. My eyes widened and I looked down at him. His purple eyes where partially closed and his lips were sealed into a crooked smile. A clear trail of tears where going down his eyes. They weren't mine but his.

"Hidan. Hidan please… no… don't do this." I begged, pushing a tiny amount of chakra into his body, just hoping for a response.

My brother just laid there, his eyes faded and glassy. I put a shaking hand to his throat hoping for a beat, but was met with stilled silence.

I outright sobbed holding him tightly to my chest. I rocked back and forth crying loudly. I noticed the sounds of fighting had stopped awhile ago.

I kissed my brother's face over and over again, before using a hand to shut his beautiful eyes. I kissed his forehead, more tears falling onto his face and down his own.

I heard rustling and looked up, seeing the pupil less eyes of a girl whom I had always never gotten along with. My bottom lip quivered again and she ripped the brush up with her kunai to make space for herself.

She was cut up and dirty but still she sat by me. I felt her gently put a hand around my shoulder and I bit my lip again, feeling it bleed from the force I was chewing on it.

My shoulders started shaking and I turned to her and buried my face into her chest and began to sob again. I sobbed hysterically loud, letting out my grief and anguish. I didn't hold back my feelings anymore.

My friends weren't used to this side of me. I was normally strong and kept my emotions hidden. I heard shuffling and looked up, seeing Chouji and Shikamaru squatting beside me. They looked equally exhausted. They took in my beaten and bloody appearance. My legs where dark red in blood, as was my white chest bindings and jacket. My face was streaked and my arms where no better. My brother's Akatsuki cloak was drenched in his blood. The giant gash showed, shining in the moonlight. I gave off gasps as I attempted to get control of my breathing again.

I felt Ino wipe my eyes with her hand and she gave the side of my head a kiss in comfort.

"He's… gone." I whispered.

My brother wasn't coming back.

He was…

_Gone_


End file.
